


And So It Goes

by Sapphire_Princess



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz thinks a lot, F/M, Great British Bakeoff, M/M, One year after the epilogue, Penicah, Penny/Micah, Simon/Baz - Freeform, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Princess/pseuds/Sapphire_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a year after the epilogue. Simon and Baz have been keeping the best kind of secret from Penny, and Baz thinks too much when wrapped up in bed with a sleeping Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So It Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4theloveoftea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4theloveoftea/gifts).



> I don't own Simon Snow/ Carry On, No money has or will exchange hands. 
> 
> I just wanted to stay in their universe a little while longer and this just kind of happened. For [4theloveoftea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/4theloveoftea/pseuds/4theloveoftea) for introducing me to Fangirl in the first place :), for being my room mate at Watford, and very best friend!

**Baz**

Simon keeps moving, which would be fine if it was comfortable but first his leg twitches, then his arms and now both his wings and his tail. We're watching TV - The Great British Bake Off of all things - and he just can't seem to relax.

I Know why and, as much as I don't want to admit it, I'm nervous too. We've been keeping a secret from Bunce.

I elbow him lightly in the stomach and try to rest my head on his shoulder again. Thankfully Penelope hasn't noticed. The last time Simon was this nervous it was for other more _pleasant_ and justifiable reasons. At least as far as I'm concerned. Plus, we were alone and there are plenty of ways to distract him under those circumstances. 

I could try that now, his left wing is around my shoulder, mostly shielding us from sight and his hold on my hand is loose enough that wiggling free should be easy.

"Baz," he warns quietly.

I just glare at him and gesture to his tail. 

He looks apologetic then goes still and I relax against him once again. We're actually snuggled up on the couch - there isn't a better word for it - and though most of me thinks it's wonderful, the rest of me is keeping an eye on the time.

By the end of the programme (I still don't know how they manage to make baking look so dramatic or why I enjoy watching it so much) Simon's tail is pretty much shaking and even I am starting to feel nervous.

Penelope (I'm trying not to call my friends by their surnames but I can't quite make myself call her 'Penny') either seems to love surprises or hate them. I've so far not been able to tell.

The doorbell goes and she looks at us.

"I'll get it then, shall I?" 

"Thank you, Penelope."

She stands and shakes her head, no doubt muttering fond insults in my direction. By all accounts I've been upgraded to friend now. And I have to admit, she's one of mine. Outside of Simon, she's one of the people I trust and care for the most.

Simon's holding his breath so I reach up and kiss his jaw, then his neck then his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine," I tell him. I've decided just to think it will be. There is nothing bad about this kind of surprise after all. I should know.

"I know.... but do you think we should have told her?"

I shake my head. "No. He asked us not to.”

"It's just that I know she has all these plans about how she wants to-"

"He's not proposing," I remind him. "Trust me, Snow. This is the best kind of surprise."

Simon looks at me for a minute and I wait for him to catch on.

"Oh, Baz," he says softly, smiling as he leans in and kisses me.

A shriek of delight fills the air and they both draw back. I lean back against Simon's wing and take his hand again. 

We just sit here and wait. Simon is now smiling as apposed to looking terrified, I'm not exactly sure what he thought was going to happen but it doesn't matter now anyway and all we can hear from the front door is muffled talking and kissing. Lots of it. At least this means she can't complain about our flirting anymore.

When they do finally close the door and decide to grace us with their presence; Micah at least looks sheepish. Penelope's smile is beaming and her whole being seems lit up with excitement. They're holding hands and standing together with no space to separate them.

I'm trying very hard not to smile.

Micah looks between us and I notice that he's wearing different glasses this time and stands at least a couple of inches taller than I remember him being for his visit last summer. Penelope is right (though she normally is), Micah has really grown into himself. It's also pretty clear that she would love him regardless.

"Wait," Penelope says, looking between Micah, Simon and me. "Did you both know about this?" 

Simon looks at the floor then shrugs. "Yes," he admits and I find my heart fluttering at the addition of words to his actions. 

"I asked them to keep it a secret," Micah says in our defence and gives us both a little nod of reassurance. 

Penelope looks at Simon and then at me. "Thank you. Though I still don't know why it had to be a surprise. You could have told me you were visiting before the end of summer when I saw you a month ago." 

I try very hard not to look at Simon and instead hold his hand tighter in mine. He squeezes back and seems intent on focusing on his tail.

I'm sure Penelope would notice the strange behaviour if she was currently looking anywhere other than Micah, who has apparently given the game away already.

"It's more of an extended stay," he admits and I get the feeling this was a conversation he was planning to have in private.

"Extended how?" Penelope asks and Simon risks a glance at me. I understand him perfectly and also want to be anywhere but here. This is the kind of reunion that should be shared between the two of them and no one else.

I could move us to Simon's bedroom and I think we could even sneak out and have them not notice but neither of us seem to feel inclined to do anything that might interrupt.

"I opted for a year abroad," Micah says. "I start at your university in two weeks, along with you and Simon. Different course, different year but the same university."

There is nothing but silence and expectation for several long moments. Then Penelope launches herself at Micah, her hands around his waist and a spell said so quietly I can barely hear it. Then there’s the sound of movement in her bedroom and the door closes.

Simon and I barely have a moment to look at each other before Penelope runs out of the room and throws her arms around us both. Kisses Simon on the head and then does the same to me before running back off to her room and closing the door behind her.

" **Silent night,** " I cast on her bedroom after hearing something that sounded suspiciously like a moan and Simon laughs, pulling me closer with his wing until I'm mostly resting on his lap.

"Can we go to your flat?" he asks, I've given up and am now sat on his lap, legs either side of his. His tail is running up and down the inner seam of my jeans and I'm trying - much to Simon's apparent delight - not to moan or gasp.

"We're not going anywhere at all if you keep doing that."

He stops and blushes. I can't help myself any longer. I reach out for him and bring his face to mine, kissing him and sliding my fingers into thick, golden curls. I'm careful to keep from sliding down his legs and pressing my body to his, if he really wants to leave I'm not going to deliberately stop him.

"It's just that," he mutters against my lips when we part to breathe. "It's weird. Both of them in there and then us in my room."

"Simon, Bunce is always in the next room to us when I stay over." (Though anything but gentle touches, kisses and sleeping side by side is a relatively new and wonderful addition to our relationship.)

"I know but I... it's just a bit weird. That's Penny and he's, you know." He wrinkles his nose and I've already given in - not that I was arguing against it anyway - I don't mind either way.

"Come on then, We'll leave a note. Do you need anything?" He already has a lot of things over at my flat, just as I do here but it doesn't hurt to ask.

"No, I'm good."

***

Simon's snoring softly as he rests against me. His head is on my chest and his wings cover me like a blanket. The window is open but it's more force of habit than anything else and it's an excuse to cuddle together and keep warm.

I have an arrangement via Bunce with a local butcher and I no longer have to worry about hunting most of the time. Though I still do sometimes, over the summer when Simon wants to go somewhere he can fly.

I'm not sure which of us is happiest he can actually use his wings. He still considers himself a Normal sometimes but when he's in the air either on his own or with me, he says he feels better, more like himself. It's a constant and permanent reminder of the magic he once had and though sometimes the memories and his misplaced guilt get too much for him, he's getting better. We all are. I've spoken to a therapist four times now and though I don't want to do it again anytime soon, it was probably worth it.

I am _not_ going to admit that out loud. Ever. It made Simon and my aunt happy though and it's there if I ever want to go back. I don't.

There are still unanswered questions for all of us, more so for Simon but that was inevitable. The answers to those questions can't be found in any therapy sessions or anywhere else for that matter. We still don't know who Simon's parents were or why what happened actually happened. I know Penelope looks into it from time to time but I think (and so does Simon, though he's only ever talked about it once, very late at night) that the Mage destroyed whatever records and evidence would have lead us to the truth.

It doesn't surprise me, though it constantly and repeatedly saddens me when I think of everything he put Simon through and the crimes he both committed and attempted that night in the chapel. The fact that the only way he would ever stop hurting Simon was to die is something that I find difficult trying to come to terms with. But then I remember my mother and what she would have wanted for me had she known I was bitten in the nursery. 

It's different, The Mage wasn't Simon's father, though he was the closest he ever had and it all.... it ends up as a swirling thoughts of incomprehension every time I think about it.

Simon moves closer in his sleep and I'm glad to have my attention drawn back to him. He is loyal and kind and brave when he needs to be, even though I think it costs him every time he has to be so. I loved him before, I've loved him for years but actually being with him, loving him and having him love me in return is worth more than anything and everything to me.

He's infuriating and wonderful all at the same time. I don't want to ever, ever have to live without him and he's promised me I won't have to. Whatever form that takes.

It's unlikely I'll ever have to turn him. My knowledge of vampires is still pitiful at best but Fiona has been gathering as much information as she can - for her job mainly but it has it's benefits - vampires do age, though I've seen that first hand and they do appear to die at some point. I'm getting older physically and it's a relief, a wonderful relief to know that what I am won't stop me from being with Simon.

He has, however, on several occasions made it clear that if it means we can be together, I can turn him at any point. I've already promised him that I will. I can't _not_. I can't see the nobility in living without him or letting him enter an afterlife without me. Seeing him every twenty years would not be enough. And it hurts to think he wouldn't be able to pass on without me.

He's convinced I have a soul, pointed out that if my mother was turned before she died and still appeared from the veil then it means I have a soul too. At no point have I pointed out what she did immediately afterwards because Simon's argument continues on without me about not being able to love without a soul and it usually (always) ends in kissing and the two of us wrapped around each other.

"Baz?" Simon mutters. "Go back to sleep. I can feel you thinking," he mumbles against my skin.  
I consider pulling him towards me, kissing him and rolling him onto his back. Waking him up in the best way possible and tiring myself out enough to make me sleep again.

"We can do that in the morning." He opens a blue eye and looks right at me. He's able to do that now, read me and answer my silent questions or calm me down. _‘Actions speak louder than words,'_ he tells me sometimes and for him I think that's true.

"Okay," I say and he smiles. Then rolls over, taking me with him (by surprise I might add) and holds me against his chest. I untangle the sheets and pull them over us as he holds me close and safe and warm.

"I love you," he says, kissing me just at the start of my widows peak.

"I love you too."

He smiles. "Night, Baz."

"Goodnight, Simon."


End file.
